


Roommates: A Different Point Of View

by CubsWin2016



Category: Roommates (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Lesbian, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubsWin2016/pseuds/CubsWin2016
Summary: This game is based on the tablet game Roommates and will be a ship with Anne and Isabella. This will be an AU fiction which means that I will be changing some of the things that happened in the game.
Relationships: Anne/Isabella
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Chad and Isabella break up

"TELL ME THAT YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

A loud shriek breaks the dead of night and startles me so completely that it not only wakes me up, it also causes me to fall out of bed besides. I've fallen out of bed a few times in my life without any injury, but this time was different because I managed to bang my head on my brown study chair on the way down to the floor. I knew that I should have moved it back to my desk where it belongs. I now find myself rubbing my head to try to alleviate the small pain in my head with my right hand and trying to remember my own name.

I can remember that my name is Anne which means that I did not bonk my head too severely. I have long brown hair that has a couple of strands that are braided. Glasses cover my skittish face. The thing that stands out about me the most is that I can be incredibly shy especially when I am meeting someone new. That can make going out to college a bit of a challenge. I just wish that I had a better idea what I wanted to do with my life.

Sometimes I wish that I could be more like the person who screamed loud enough to wake me up and knock me out of bed. That person is Isabella and she has a wild personality with wild black hair to match. She always knows what she wants out of life and grabs it. She never shies away from people like I sometimes do. I also find her quite attractive. I find myself attracted to a woman for the first time of my life because of these things. I get so confused when I am around Isabella at times.

There is a problem with me being attracted to Isabella and that is that she already has a boyfriend. He is some punk football player named Chad. There are not very many things that everyone in Latin House agrees upon, but we all agree that Chad is nothing but an inconsiderate jerk. I guess my feelings might be colored with a little bit of jealousy, but since Isabella is my friend, I know that there is nothing that I can do but sit idly by and support Isabella's decision even if I don't agree with it.

On the other hand, the fact that I have to support my wild friend is not going to stop me from checking on her to make sure that she is okay. I look at my alarm clock as I get off of the floor and I see the time is three in the morning. I slowly open my door and peek out into the hallway. I don't know why I did that before just leaving. I am reasonably sure that Dominic won't lower the boom on me for wandering the hallway at night. He is a little strict at times, but he is nothing like Filch who is the caretaker of Hogwarts. I notice that the voices have quieted down enough so I can't make out what Chad and Isabella are saying.

As I slowly creep down the hallway as quiet as a mouse, I can not only hear snippets of the fight, but I can also hear Max snoring. I know that rocker must be a sound sleeper if he can sleep through this war. From what I can hear of this war, I realize that it is not much of a war at all. I can hear Isabella's voice a lot more than Chad's. My wily friend is so mad that her voice comes out almost in whispers. I sure hope that Chad is about to get his walking papers regardless of what the fight is about because I do not like him at all. Isabella once caught him hitting on me when Sally and I were at the diner where she works.

I simply cannot resist taking a quick peek past the door frame to see what the fight is about. I thank goodness that the thick headed clod is facing away from me. I am not sure what I would have done if he had seen me. However, Isabella is facing towards the doorway. She had to have seen me. I choke back a squeak and revert back to my hiding place in the hallway. I keep listening to the fight in case my friend needs me even though I know that I wouldn't be able to do anything against that numskull.

"Did you really think that I would want to do that, you thick headed clod?" Isabella shrieked.

"Baby, I..." Chad gurgled.

"Don't you baby me!" Isabella hissed. "I am not some sex toy for your amusement! I am monogamous!"

"But I..." the lummox choked out.

"Just get out!" Isabella demanded. "It is over between us!"

I couldn't help but pump my fist a little because of this turn of events. I know that I shouldn't be happy about this because I can tell that my friend is hurting just by the sound of her voice. I start to wonder if I am being a bit selfish. I know that I am having feelings for my roomie since I bought her a negligee for Valentines Day, but I need to put her needs first right now. I am jolted out of my thoughts when Chad bumps into me on his way out.

"Scurry back into the hole that you crawled out of, mouse!" the idiot threatens me.

I can do nothing but freeze into a statue out of fear until the clod exits out the front door. I am trying to decide if I should go into Isabella's room and offer my assistance. Even though I am worried about my friend, I know how independent she is. The last thing that I want to do is but in on her tender moment. Suddenly, Isabella makes my decision for me by issuing forth a command.

"I heard Chad talking to you, Anne! Just get in here!"


	2. Anne's Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne consoles Isabella after she breaks up with no-good Chad.

I am having mixed feelings at this time in my life. On one hand, I am truly happy that my friend Isabella has broken up with her stupid boyfriend Chad. I know that she can do so much better than a football player whose head is filled with mostly air and looks kind of like Johnny Bravo without the dark glasses. I cannot think of anyone who deserves someone as bad as Chad. Of course, my feelings might be colored a little by my attraction for the adventurous woman that has influenced me so much since I got to college. Since Isabella is bisexual, I wonder if I might have a chance with her now that she is a free woman. I know that I am hoping that Isabella will be my girlfriend. I know that I must be careful with Isabella despite my feelings. I can tell that she must be hurting because of the way that she was yelling at her ex. I must concentrate on simply being Isabella's friend tonight. I know that there is no way that she would want to date so soon after her breakup so I must be careful not to pressure my friend.

I did not know whether or not I should go into Isabella's room to check on her since she is so independent, but she forced the issue by inviting me into her room so I guess that I have no choice but to go in. The thing that really worries me is that Isabella's voice did not sound quite right when she told me to enter her room. I instantly found out what was wrong with her voice when I saw that she was laying face down on her pillow. Sometimes it surprises me that Isabella's room is decorated so sparsely, but I guess that someone as adventurous as my wacky friend doesn't have a whole lot of time for decorating. The one secret that I do know about her room is that she likes to keep a bottle of rum hidden under her bed. My heart breaks a little to see the unruly girl in the depressed condition that she is in.

"Shut the door behind you," Isabella commands which causes me to do so. I then sit on the bed by her feet.

"Hey," I speak softly to get Isabella's attention.

"I suppose you heard," Isabella grumbles while sitting up to face me.

"Well, the shouting did wake me up, not that I'm complaining," I reply to soothe my friend a little.

"I'm sorry," Isabella apologized.

"Well, it's not your fault that I am not as sound of a sleeper as Max," I joke.

"Yeah, you couldn't wake that boy if you set off dynamite," Isabella said with a little laugh. It somehow made me happy that I could make my friend laugh even at a time like this.

"There are two things that I heard while walking over here, your fight and Max's snoring," I go on.

"Oh... Max snores, does he? Now I have ammunition to use against that boy the next time that he gives me too much trouble." Isabella let out with a wicked grin.

"Hmm..." I utter. I just hope what I said doesn't get back to Max somehow since I would hate it if one of my friends was mad at me.

"Oh, don't worry," Isabella spoke to make me wonder if she can read minds. "I won't let him know that you said anything."

I fight back the urge to let out a sigh of relief. Since I know that the best thing that I can do is change the subject, I ask the questions that are weighing most heavily on my mind. I felt as if I was going to explode if I did not ask these questions.

"What happened between you and Chad? Did he cheat on you?"

"No, I would have expected the big oaf to cheat since football players like him are a dime a dozen," Isabella said with a low menacing voice. "I guess that he thought that he could have his cake and eat it too. He actually made arrangements for another girl to go out with us."

My mouth froze open in shock for a few seconds. How dare Chad do something like this to someone as wonderful as Isabella! I guess Chad was truly like so many neanderthals who only think about threesomes and any other putrid sexual fantasies that they could think of. There was only one thing that I could say.

"That pig!" I almost screeched. I noticed that Isabella's eyes popped open in shock for a second. I froze in surprise for a second because hardly anything surprises my daring friend. "Of all the rude and inconsiderate things that jerk could have done to you!"

"Yeah, I know..." Isabella choked out as she tried to recover from the shock caused by my reaction.

"Why in the world would he need another woman when he had someone as beautiful and as kind and as exciting as you?!" I thundered.

"Aw, Anne, you're going to make me blush," Isabella complimented me with a wide smile.

"I'm sorry for going off the deep end a little bit," I spoke to calm myself down.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Isabella thanked me while patting my right shoulder which sent a spark down my arm and also caused me to blush.

"Do you want to talk for a while?" I hopefully ask. "We can pig out on ice cream and act as cliche as all get out."


	3. Isabella Lets Anne Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know anyone who has played the game like I have is expecting to see Isabella send Anne back to her room. Not this time. See how this chapter strays from the game.

"Oh, Anne," Isabella sighed. "I truly appreciate your offer, but this isn't the first time that I broke up with someone because some idiot didn't understand the kind of girl I am. I'll be fine."

Even though I was disappointed by Isabella's response, I certainly was not surprised. I should have known that someone as independent as Isabella would want to work through this breakup by herself. I told her that she could come to my room at anytime she needed to talk. I held back a sigh of complaint and turned around in preparation to return to my room.

"Wait!" Isabella softly demanded.

"What?" I asked while turning halfway around in response.

"Did you hurt your head, Anne?" Isabella asked me worriedly. "There is a big red spot on your forehead."

"Um... I might have fallen out of bed when the fight broke out," I said with as friendly of a tone as I could muster. I knew that it would not be a good idea to remind the wild girl whose scream caused my minor injury.

"I'm so sorry, cutie," Isabella said with a deep frown. If anything gave me something to smile about it is that was the first time since I came to check on Isabella that she teased me like she usually does.

"It's no big deal," I say while giving Isabella a light wave with my right hand to brush off her concerns. I was just about to leave again when Isabella stopped me.

"Come sit on the bed so I can look at you."

"I know that..." I started to argue.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Isabella demanded.

"Okay, I give up!" I concede since that is the only thing that I can say. I know that I have no choice but to sit on the bed. Isabella comes over and places both of her hands on the sides of my head. At first, Isabella seems to do nothing but I see a tender expression on her face that shows me that my friend cares about me. The kind and soft expression is making me blush so deeply that I am starting to feel hot. I can even feel my heart start to speed up. I wonder if my gal pal is really looking at the red spot on my forehead or into my eyes. I know that Isabella could do anything she wanted to me and I would be powerless to stop it since I am so embarrassed.

"I am surprised that I didn't notice this sooner," Isabella grumbled. "I must have been blind."

"You had a lot on your mind," I explained.

"Head injuries are nothing to take lightly," Isabella strongly suggested. "I'll get you a bandage and you better sleep in my room tonight to be safe. You can use my sleeping bag."

"Oh... well..." I stuttered which made me blush even more. "If you really think that it is necessary."

As Isabella left the room to get my bandage, I couldn't help but notice that my heart was still beating wildly. I was actually going to spend the night in Isabella's room. Part of me was glad that I bonked myself in the head since I would be sleeping in my own room right now if I had not fallen out of bed. Even though sleeping in my own bed would be a lot more comfortable than sleeping in a sleeping bag, I was glad to be sleeping so close to my wild friend. I just hope that part of her rubs off on me since she is so much more daring than I am. I noticed that Isabella had not only brought a bandage for my head, but a container of chocolate ice cream and two spoons to eat it with.

"I thought that you didn't want ice cream," I casually mentioned.

"If I am going to be taking care of you all night, we might as well pig out too," Isabella said while giving me a small smile.

It felt strangely nice to have Isabella take care of me while she put a bandage on the sore spot on my head. I really don't know what is happening to me. Isabella only has to look into my eyes to make me feel things that I never thought I would feel. There were maybe three boys that I dated in high school and I know that I had fun, but now I am starting to wonder what the attraction was. I make sure not to talk about anything heavy while we are pigging out on ice cream since I know that Isabella could use some tender care after her breakup. My gal pal lays out her sleeping bag for me after the ice cream is gone. I crawl into the sleeping bag and look up at the wild woman.

"I am glad that I met you, Anne," Isabella almost whispered.

"I am glad that I met you, Isabella, even if you did knock me down with your careless running on my first day," I replied with a smile.

"Are you still going on about that?" Isabella laughed.

"Well, it hurt a little," I complained while pretending to be upset. I could tell that my act was not convincing since I could feel a smile creeping on my face.

"What's it going to take to make it up to you?" Isabella wondered.

"Hmm..." I muttered while scratching my head in pretend thought. "I let you know when I decide on something."

"Knowing you, cutie, I bet whatever penance that sexy brain of yours thinks up will be fun," Isabella laughed.

I laid down on my pillow and closed my eyes and waited for my passage into Dreamland. My eyes had only been closed for a couple of seconds when the girl in the bed spoke to me.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to," my Latina friend offered.

"Oh?" I asked in surprise.

"Why don't you sleep with me?" Isabella asked in a tone of voice that suggested that what she said was more like a command than a question.

"Well... if you really want me to..." I hesitated while getting out of the sleeping bag sitting on the bed on my knees.

I thought about what I wanted to do next while blushing like mad. I thought about everything that the two of us had been through together and I realized that my life had been undeniably changed. I had never been attracted to a woman before in my life, but I knew that I was now. Isabella was too beautiful, confident, and kind for me not to be attracted to her. I took one look into the eyes that I could get lost in and made a decision.

"Come here, cutie," Isabella ordered while patting a space on the bed next to her with her right hand.

"Don't you think that we are a tad overdressed if we are going to be sleeping together?" I asked with my best sexy leer while whipping my pink nightgown over my head and tossing it to the floor.

"I had no idea that you had it in you, Anne," Isabella gasped while ogling my naked body.

"I think that you will find that I am full of surprises," I said with a naughty grin while starting to undress Isabella.

Once I had my love interest just as naked as I was, I shoved her back onto the bed. I crawled onto the Mexican babe and gave her my hottest smooch. We sucked face until we got tired of it and then I started suckling her breast.

"Oh, Anne!" Isabella cried out while holding my head lovingly.

I am crushing madly on this woman. Isabella is so intoxicating, she has me hopelessly hooked on her. It felt so exciting to be suckling her breast like a baby. It felt so warm to have her cradling my head. I wanted to go for the payoff after a few minutes so I laid kisses down her body. As I neared Isabella's belly button, I remembered all the times that she had teased me. I wanted payback so I sucked on her belly button instead of going for her honey pot.

"Don't tease me, you coqueta!" Isabella blared at me.

I decided that I should obey Isabella and started licking her vagina. I could feel my girl's body vibrate with each lick. I rubbed her clit with my right thumb to really make her lose it. After exploring her insides with my tongue, I decided that it was finally time to finish her off so I sucked on her love button without mercy.

"Anne! Anne!" Isabella shrieked.

I woke up in my sleeping bag to find Isabella sound asleep. Nuts, it had all been a dream. I should have known something was wrong since I had taken control of Isabella so easily. No one controls her! I know that it is going to take me a while for me to get back to sleep now considering the nervous state that my mind is in. Just what did my dream mean?


	4. Sally Lends A Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne doesn't know what to do about Isabella's bad mood and she is confused about her feelings for Isabella. Sometimes it takes a friend to help you sort things out. Sally is that friend for Anne.

I was walking to class the next day with so much on my mind. I would be happy that Isabella broke up with her useless lump of a boyfriend Chad if my brain wasn't filled with the image of Isabella moping at breakfast. I wanted to say something to her, but I did not know what to say so I said absolutely nothing at all. I could have just kicked myself for not being more of a comfort to my friend when she needed it. Part of me also felt guilty because I was a little too happy now that the Johnny Bravo look alike was out of the picture. I am not sure that I was even watching where I was going. In my distracted state, it was all too easy for a certain someone to catch me off guard by touching my shoulder.

"GAH!" I screamed while nearly jumping to the moon. I look at Sally who had jumped back because of my reaction. That vegan blonde is so perky that I wonder if she was a cheerleader in high school. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry!" Sally blared. "It just looked like that you needed to talk."

"I suppose that would be nice," I gave in. "Did you hear what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I heard Jerk Face finally got the ax," Sally told me.

"That pig actually wanted to bring in a woman for a threesome without even asking Isabella first!" I angrily blared.

"You seem mad," Sally guessed.

"You bet that I'm mad!" I was practically yelling. "How dare that jerk do that to something like that to someone as wonderful as Isabella! How dare someone treat anyone that way!"

"Easy, Anne," Sally murmured while rubbing my right arm to calm me down.

"Sorry, but I can't get over how sad Isabella looked at breakfast," I whined. "I just wish that there was something more that I could do for her."

"You know, Anne..." Sally started to say while gently putting a hand on my right shoulder. "You look just as mopey. Is there something that I can do for you."

"I don't know," I sighed.

"C'mon, Anne!" Sally pressured me. "Everyone at Latin House knows how you feel about Isabella. We would have to be death, dumb, and blind not to."

"It is just that I don't know what is going on with me sometimes," I complained. "I dated a few boys in high school and I had fun, but now I find myself attracted to a woman for the first time in my life. Do you think that is weird?"

"No. I don't," Sally said while giving me a warm smile.

"Really?" I asked out of disbelief.

"Do you remember what I was thankful for during our Thanksgiving dinner?" Sally questioned me.

"You said that you were thankful that you lived in a place where the people respected your choices," I vaguely recalled.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't give others the same consideration?" Sally asked. "I would never consider dating a woman myself, but I don't think that there is anything wrong with you doing it."

"I am glad that you feel that way," I replied.

"Actually I think that you and Isabella would make a cute couple," Sally said with a smile of encouragement. "I wouldn't have let you pretend to flirt with me at the restaurant if I thought that you and Isabella made a bad couple."

"I always wanted to thank you for that," I said with a smile while looking into Sally's eyes.

"Anything for a friend," Sally let me know while patting my back.

"The thing about Isabella is that I have absolutely have no idea how my parents are going to react if I date a woman since I have never done it before," I rambled after letting out a deep sigh. "I could be headed into dicey territory."

"Have you ever watched a television show with your parents that talked about homosexuality?" Sally asked.

"Yes," I answered to the point.

"Did they express any strong viewpoints about it?" Sally pressed.

"Well... no," I spoke out while blushing.

"Then I don't see how you should have a problem," Sally said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It is one thing for them to dismiss something in a television show, but it would be a completely different matter entirely for them to dismiss their own daughter doing something," I debated.

"Maybe, but I think that you would already know it if your parents had strong negative views about the subject," Sally press to get me to change the subject.

"I guess..." I sighed.

"Now what's wrong?" Sally wondered.

"I feel a little guilty," I confessed. "I feel a little to happy that Chad is out of the picture. I think that I am being a little selfish."

"I can understand why you would feel that way," Sally said with a smile while patting my shoulder. "I guess this means that you are a human being like the rest of us."

"What do you think I should do about Isabella?" I asked.

"I would concentrate on just being Isabella's friend for at least a few days so she can heal from this breakup," Sally suggested.

"You a great friend, Sally! Thank you!" I proclaim while giving her a grateful hug.

"Anytime, Anne!" Sally acknowledged. "This is my way of giving thanks to you for convincing Dominic to let me keep Vegemite even though it was against the rules. What did you say to him anyway?"

"I just told Dominic that he would be a hypocrite if he started enforcing all the rules now when he has been a little lax in his enforcement in the past." I explained.


	5. Walking With Isabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne walks with Isabella while she is on break from the cafe. All Anne can think about is trying to cheer up Isabella because of her breakup with Chad.

Life in Professor Tasque's class is very hectic. It is especially hectic because that nut lured some of the students including myself into a Prisoner's Dilemma. The people who wanted extra credit split into study groups of two students each and then the eccentric professor sprung his trap. He offered us the opportunity to ask to the answers to the final exam. If one person cheated while the other didn't, the student who cheated would be on easy street and the honest student would get an F. If both students cheat, both students get C's. If no one cheated, the professor would to grade the tests normally. What concerns me is that my study partner is this redheaded girl whom I barely know named Roxanne. It was no mystery why I did not know the sarcastic and grating girl since I had only met her at the Halloween party. Worrying about her betraying me always wears me out in that class and today is no exception. That is why I am leaving today's class in funk. I am immediately perked up when I get outside because I see a certain perky brunette whom I have come to admire a great deal.

"Isabella!" I call up ahead to get her to stop walking so I can catch up to her.

"Oh, hi, Anne," Isabella responded as I took a couple of quick breaths to recover from my quick walk.

"Sigh! Now, I know you have a problem," I said with a forlorn face.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked while arching both eyebrows in surprise.

"You called me Anne," I answered with a wry grin.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to tease you right now," Isabella complained.

"Is your shift at the cafe over?" I wondered.

"I was on a break so I decided to walk around," Isabella explained with a frown. "I was just about to go back."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" I asked while pulling my blue jacket tighter around me for more warmth.

"Sure, I don't mind," Isabella agreed.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were okay," I probed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isabella responded in a way that did not convince me at all. It breaks my heart to see Isabella like this when she is usually so full of life.

"I realize that you are hurting a little, but I for one am glad that Johnny Bravo is out of the picture," I consoled my friend.

"Yeah, I know no one else at Latin House likes him," Isabella acknowledged while giving me a cold smile.

"Well... " I stuttered while blushing. Why is that I always blush around her? I know why. It is because I am so desperately hooked on her. "That is not the only reason why I am glad that he is gone. It is just that you can do so much better than that pig."

"Got any suggestions?" Isabella asked while practically leering at me.

Isabella can often surprise me. Just a few seconds ago, she looked depressed and now she is teasing me as if nothing happened to her. This quick turn around is causing me to blush as red a beet. I am even starting to lose my power of movement. Isabella could now get me to do anything she wanted and I would do it with a smile. I would probably even slit my own throat if Isabella asked me. It takes almost all of the will that I have left in order to answer my friend's last question.

"Well... I might have one suggestion," I profusely choked out while pointing at myself.

"Oh, Anne!" Isabella sighed while wrapping her arms around me and sucking out most of the air out of my body with a kiss.

"Oh, my!" I squeal because that is all I can say.

"I was going to wait until we got someplace private to do this, but you are much too beautiful for me to wait any longer," Isabella growled while unbuttoning my jacket and dropping it to the ground in the middle of campus where anyone could see. I was powerless to do anything but stand there and watch. I just didn't care what kind of trouble I got into because of this. I knew what I wanted. I was ready to go wherever the Mexican babe wanted to take me.

"Go ahead and take me," I instructed my friend while laying on the ground.

"Ooh, I love it when the quiet ones go wild," Isabella cooed while sinking to her knees in front of me.

I... I... realize that I am still wearing my coat jacket and I am having a crazy sexual fantasy. What is wrong with me? I had a sex dream about Isabella just last night and now this? Would a sane person think like this?

"Are you okay, Anne?" Isabella asked with a look of concern.

"I'm okay," I replied while calming down as much as possible.

"Look, I know how you feel about me," Isabella let me know while patting my right shoulder. "I would have to be a fool not to since you gave me that sexy thing for Valentine's Day. I just don't know what to do yet."

"Whatever you decide is fine," I said with a smile. "If you decide that you just want to be friends, that's fine too. It would hurt me for a little while, but I would get over it."

"Cutie, just hearing you say that is a definite point in your favor," Isabella teased me while giving me a hot grin.

"I met every word!" I proclaimed.

"I know you did," Isabella said with a warm smile. "I don't think that I know anyone more honest than you."

I could only blush at the Latina's compliment.

"Just one question, who is Johnny Bravo anyway?" Isabella questioned as we continued walking.

"Just a cartoon character that I used to watch," I explained. "He is kind of like Chad, but not quite as sleazy."


End file.
